None
Not Applicable
The present invention is related to the field of enclosures for electronic equipment.
It is common for equipment enclosures to house multiple electronic components or related items. For example, in the field of data communications, equipment items such as add/drop multiplexers have incorporated a card cage, a DC power supply, and other components. While some equipment items are assembled only in a manufacturing facility, others are intended for final assembly at a customer""s site or similar location. It is desirable that the installation of components into the enclosures of such items be simple and xe2x80x9crobustxe2x80x9d, in the sense that the chances of having components misaligned or otherwise installed incorrectly is minimized as much as possible.
Many equipment items are intended to be mounted on a wall, and accordingly present unique difficulties in the installation process. In particular, it may be necessary to lift and maneuver heavy components into position in a wall-mounted enclosure and maintain the components in this position until secured within the enclosure. It may be difficult for installation personnel to maintain the position of such an item to assure proper alignment and installation.
In accordance with the present invention, an equipment enclosure having several features used to ensure proper installation is disclosed. The features provide for desirable simplicity and robustness in the installation process.
The disclosed enclosure includes features that enable an electronic component to be accurately aligned for proper mating with an L-shaped wall bracket. The bottom of the component rests on a base of the bracket. A rear wall of the bracket includes fastener elements, such as threaded standoffs for receiving respective screws, and alignment posts that extend forward beyond the standoffs. The rear of the component likewise includes fastener elements, such as captive screws, and alignment openings. During installation, the component is first brought into a partially installed position in which the alignment openings engage corresponding alignment posts, and then the component is pushed rearward until it abuts the rear wall of the bracket. By this action, the respective fasteners are mutually aligned so that the component can then be secured while being supported by the base of the wall bracket.
The disclosed enclosure also includes features that enable easy installation of a power supply or similar heavy item. The rear wall of a wall bracket includes a horizontal elongated hook support member and an alignment post, along with fastener elements such as threaded openings. A shelf-like assembly containing the power supply has a hook member on its rear wall, along with an alignment opening and fastener elements such as captive thumbscrews. During installation of the assembly, its hook member is brought into engagement with the hook support member of the wall bracket, in effect hanging the assembly on the rear wall of the wall bracket. From this initial position, the assembly is moved sideways until the alignment post of the wall bracket enters the alignment opening of the assembly, at which point the assembly rotates forward slightly to come into abutting relationship with the wall bracket. When the assembly is in this position, the fasteners are mutually aligned, and can then be fastened while the weight of the assembly is supported by the wall bracket.
Additional aspects, features and advantages of the present invention are also described in the following Detailed Description.